


i'd be home with you

by certifiedclownery



Category: Garfield - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean Spoilers, M/M, Post-JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean, Reunions, light making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifiedclownery/pseuds/certifiedclownery
Summary: A mortal meets a god.Years later, they finally see eye-to-eye.A moment no one was meant to see.Title from Hozier's "In a Week"
Relationships: Dio Brando & Garfield, Dio Brando/Garfield
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	i'd be home with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm the author of [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587286) that I orphaned because I am a coward that wants to abandon all my fics for some reason!!
> 
> Regardless, here's the sequel because I can. Dio and Garfield reuniting in the world Garf had made for both of them. I would like to again apologize.

Garfield had done it. Years of planning, of fighting, had not failed him. As he stood in his own personal Olympus, he could make out a shape in the clouds. It was him. His Dio, his God. Decades of dreaming could never compare to seeing his face in person. Garfield tried to call out, but words failed him. Dio turned, and swept the cat up in his arms.

"I've been waiting for you." His fangs briefly flashed, his face illuminated in the sun. All his life, Garfield had never seen Dio in the light, and he finally knew why. Had he been mortal, the sight would have burnt him to crisps. This vision was reserved for him, and him alone. His reward for ascending to godhood. The taste of victory was sweet on his lips.

Oh, had Garfield yearned for this. A hiss, then a moan. The press of lips, the slide of tongues. A primal want, in its own sort of way. Not even the divine were exempt from sin, after all. It was only when Dio's hand brushed his face that he paused.

A scar. Of course. Dio had not aged a day since the last time the feline had seen him. He couldn't say the same for himself. His fur was mottled with scars, and he was far, far older now. He had born the weight of the world on his shoulders, and created a new one of his own. That did not come without a price. Would Dio still love him, broken and beaten? Would his devotion be enough, when his body was not? Garfield had become a god, but far too late to reverse the damage done to himself.

"Stop, Garfield. I can see you thinking. Will you not talk to me? We're equals now, love. There is nothing you should need to hide from me." The cat could not bring himself to look Dio in the eyes. His throat was tight and he could feel tears prickling his eyes.

"Dio... do you really still love me? My body is old, far older than it used to be. I am not the same cat you loved in Cairo all those years ago." Garfield signaled to be let down, and Dio set him on the ground gently. The vampire knelt, like he did all those years ago.

"I only love you more. These scars are proof of your battles, of your victories." Dio picked up Garfield's paw, kissing the scars running up his arm. "They are proof of your devotion to me, and I will worship every one of them. But perhaps 'worship' is not the right word. We will simply love each other as two men do, or as two gods do."

The sun was setting, colors bleeding into the sky. But to Garfield, the sun in front of him was far more important. As the stars shone over heaven, two shadows melted into one.


End file.
